Wondrous Journey
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: What if the opposite happens between Amu and Tadase? What if Tadase was the one who is in-love with Amu first? "It's hard to tell if those two will be together," so says Nagihiko. "I'll snatch her away from him." Ikuto declares, smirking. Amu/Tadase


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Shugo Chara!, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Title:** _**"Wondrous Journey"**_

**Authoress:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:** _Shugo Chara!  
_

**Pairing:** _Tadase Hotori/Amu Hinamori/Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

* * *

_Flying past every signal that rides today_  
_You speak of setting the same joint frequency_

_Hesitating, faltering, showing the limits_  
_There should be a road there to take_

_Looking up at the heavens the colors of desire pile up in my heart_  
_I'll paint my dreams so I can reflect them_  
_One day without fail this hand will touch the map for tomorrow_  
_Stronger, taller, reaching until it shines_

* * *

Tadase Hotori stared longingly at a certain pink-haired teenager, his eyes sparkling in what seemed to be admiration. Tadase might be called a "Prince" by every female, which his alter ego didn't really like, but that was merely a title earned by his looks. Nobody really knew who he was deep inside and assumed that he was equivalent to royalty because of his personality.

Taking in a deep breath, the young man mustered up all the courage he could and approached the woman with careful steps. Floating by his side was a small faerie-like creature with lilac-hair and cerulean-coloured eyes. The creature was wearing a blue medieval outfit and a red cape was draped on its back. It also seemed to have a golden crown that matches that of a king's resting on his head.

"Hey, Tadase," the faerie-like creature known as a Chara uttered, watching his partner with a calculating gaze, "are you going to confess to that girl?"

The aforementioned male blushed at the question, hesitantly replying to his partner after a while. "Y—Yeah. I just really want to get this feeling off my chest. My heart kind of feels painful whenever I see her, Kiseki. . ." Tadase glanced at the tiny Chara by his side, instructing Kiseki not to interfere with his confession yet, at the same time, asking him to be there for him.

Kiseki rolled his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, Tadase. I _am_ your Chara after all." Kiseki flew over his partner's head, telling Tadase that he would be above him; watching the young lad. Kiseki also didn't want to get in Tadase's way, so this was one way of doing it.

"Thank you," Tadase uttered in gratitude, before quickening his steps as he came closer to his crush. He could all ready feel his heart thumping rapidly against his chest, making it hard for him to breathe, and a familiar warmth gathering on his cheeks. "U—Um. . .Hinamori-san?" Tadase called out anxiously, but the girl in question didn't seem to have heard him. The so-called Prince tried once more and, this time, effectively earning her attention.

"What do you want?" Amu Hinamori asked coolly, her schoolbag dangling behind her shoulder as she carried it that way. She had light pink-hair that has a red "x" clip attached to it, and golden eyes. She wore the Seiyo Academy uniform in a gothic way, which made her appear cool and collected.

Fidgeting nervously in front of Amu, Tadase stuttered as he tried to form a sentence which annoyed the teen after a while. "Look, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going. The bell is about to ring and I can't afford to be late," Amu uttered as-a-matter-of-factly, pointing at the school gates with her thumb that was swarming with students.

"W—Wait!" Tadase exclaimed in horror when he saw Amu walking away. The pink-haired teenager heaved out an exasperated sigh and waited for Tadase to say something intelligible for once.

"H—Hinamori-san," Tadase gulped harshly, sweating profusely as he walked towards the impatient young lady. "W—Will you please go out with me?" he bowed lowly, awaiting for her response. Kiseki watched the two with a worried expression, all ready predicting the outcome of the event.

"No," came out the cruel answer, devastating the young man. "Sorry, but you're not really my type," with that said, Amu left Tadase standing in the middle of the street, a blank expression on her face.

Kiseki floated beside his partner, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. "Well, she didn't even deserve someone like you. There are other women out there who are better suited for you, so don't let it get to you," Kiseki tried to cheer Tadase up to no avail. He saw how the young man's shoulders shook slightly in a silent frustration.

"Why? Is there something I lack?" Tadase murmured mostly to himself, taking in a shaky breath. "Am I not appealing?" That wasn't true; Tadase Hotori was quite a cute guy, with huge red-violet eyes and blond hair with a thin ahoge. He also has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. Appearance wasn't really an issue to him.

"Tadase. . ." Kiseki stared at him sadly, frowning when he saw a few teardrops staining the sidewalk.

Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious male was watching them with a smirk on his face. "That was interesting."

* * *

**edited version of the previous entry. the old one didn't really make much sense so i decided to re-write this chapter. by doing this, the story will actually progress instead of beating behind the bush and confusing the readers. (:  
the characters might be a little ooc here, but don't worry, they will be in-character in the next chapter.  
thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
